


Talon's Omega

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Roy Harper, Bottom Jason Todd, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Earth-3, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is a Talon, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: For most who laid eyes upon Owlman’s Talon met a swift and painful end. For any who attracted Talon’s attention, life came to a sadistically cruel end. A stray omega bumming around the streets of Crime Alley would have been an easy target for Talon to let some frustrations out, but like all things in Jason’s life the universe had a different idea in mind.And now Jason Todd was Jason Grayson-Wayne, omega mate to Gotham’s beloved Richie Grayson-Wayne and Talon’s partner.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 341





	Talon's Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Scandal! I heard you like Earth-3 and while this isn't exactly dark it is smutty!

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

For most who laid eyes upon Owlman’s Talon met a swift and painful end. For any who attracted Talon’s attention, life came to a sadistically cruel end. A stray omega bumming around the streets of Crime Alley would have been an easy target for Talon to let some frustrations out, but like all things in Jason’s life, the universe had a different idea in mind.

And now Jason Todd was Jason Grayson-Wayne, omega mate to Gotham’s beloved Richie Grayson-Wayne and Talon’s partner. 

It had been quite a transition from a nest of cardboard to the king-sized beds of Wayne Manor. He had all the food he could possibly eat. Any and everything he could want. He even had the best tutors imaginable. Of course, the best reward out of the arrangement came with the sex; hours spent ravaged by his alpha’s cock, knotted, and aching.

Jason sauntered down the hall towards the kitchen wearing one of Dick's hoodies and a pair of shorts barely peeking out from under the hoodie. His sock-clad feet padded along the tile floor as he fingered the golden collar around his throat. He had spent the majority of the morning sleeping in and being lazy now that he could actually afford to do so. Now his stomach was calling him to grab a snack.  
He paused entering the living room to see Dick lounging on the couch with a strange beta opposite on the sofa. Both were drinking the cheap beer Dick loved and mindlessly watching TV. They were talking freely. From Dick's body language, this was a beta he trusted more than the social elite or usual villains.

“Dickie?” Jason questioned stopping and clearly hesitant in the face of the beta he didn't know.

Dick rolled his head over to Jason. He smiled, a true grin spreading over his face. He beckoned the boy over. “Hey Little Wing, come here and join us.”

Jason obeyed eyeing the redhead beta suspiciously as he sat down on the couch beside Dick. It must have said something about him with how easily he relaxed into Dick's side accepting the clear claim. He melted at the touch of Dick's hand on his thigh.

“So you must be Jason.” The redhead cocked his head. Jason narrowed his gaze to see the strange beta's eyes falling to watch Dick finger the numerous bruises exposed by the shorts.

“Yeah, who are you?” Jason questioned. There was a bite to his voice. Dick gave him a slightly scolding growl as he hooked a finger around the jeweled collar and pulled it tight, using it to force Jason's throat into an arch.

“This is my friend Roy Harper. He is also known as Arsenal.” Dick growled with sharp teeth against the boy's throat.

“So I guess the tabloid rumors hold some truth to them about you two. Didn't believe them at first when Dick suddenly had a little brat hanging on his arm.” Roy grinned leaning forward.

Jason let out a growl but was silenced when Dick bit slightly into his neck around the front of his throat. His teeth closed lightly around his windpipe making him groan as everything inside him went lax. It wasn't enough to distract him from Roy moving to sit beside him.

“You must be something.” Roy grinned.

Jason wasn't a fool. He knew he was the only person alive that Dick allowed to freely touch and be with him. Alfred and Bruce weren't even allowed in Dick's apartment while Dick gave him free run. It gave him a sense of power and importance over others that the great Talon was his alone.

Dick's bite grew harder in warning drawing a strangled moan from him. Jason knew exactly what was being ordered from him: obedience. Jason reached up to tangle his fingers in Dick's hair. Roy's brow raised at the sight of both the collar and Jason's tight grip. Jason didn't care. He loved showing off his special place and Dick loved a show. Besides, with Roy sitting next to him, he could smell the beta. The beta smelled good like Dick, but in a right that was his own. He moaned when he realized his other hand reached out to grip Roy's knee.

“My Little Wing is a special little omega. He's so good to me. Isn't that right?” Dick rumbled. The vibration of it rumbled through the boy's body. Jason whined arching back against the couch and gripping both of them.

Roy's voice fell into a deeper, lower tone that made Jason suck in a breath. It wasn't as deep as an alpha, but it was surprisingly close. “He does put on a show, doesn't he? A sweet little omega.”

Dick grinned viciously. He turned fully to Jason, letting his hand roam up under the hoodie until he found Jason's nipple and began to mercilessly pinch and roll the hard bud until Jason was moaning. “He likes you, Roy. He's not really into shows for others.”

“Shit,” Roy breathed moving closer. Jason shuddered at the hot panting breath against his ear. “Is that right, Jaybird? Your hand's wondering.”

Jason moaned again, opening his eyes to look over at Roy while Dick molested him. Roy had shifted in his seat, legs slightly spread in a sprawl that was both inviting and totally powerful. Another moan escaped him at the sight of him. He could see the growing tent in Roy's jeans and the desire growing in his eyes. The heady scent of both of them filled the air and went straight to his groin.

He sucked in a deep breath when Dick slipped his hand under the shorts and between his legs. “He's already so wet, Roy.”

Jason groaned completely enraptured by his alpha's deft hands and the beta's attention. “You always feel so good, Alpha. Love your hands on me.” Jason moaned loud and heavy.

“Damn Dick, can see why you're more subdued now.” Roy groaned into Jason's neck making him shudder when Dick moved up to kiss his jaw. “Having this pretty little omega around, no one could compare to him.”

Dick hummed sliding Jason's shorts down to reveal a bit more tantalizing skin. “Look at what you've done to Roy, Little Wing. Such a good omega. He doesn't even have to touch you to get hard. Perfect. My pretty perfect omega.”

Jason whimpered. He watched Roy seeing the beta growing more unhinged. The bulge in his pants had grown noticeably and his eyes were dark with lust. Dick rumbled approvingly pulling the shorts down and off. Roy swallowed at the sight of bruised flesh just under the dark blue hoodie. He choked at the loud moan Jason gave and watched Dick's fingers delving deep into the boy's cunt with the dirty sound of slick.

“Shit, Dick.” Roy breathed against Jason's neck giving up on keeping in control to pull himself out of his jeans stroking his hard shaft. He groaned when Jason wrapped his fingers around him taking over the stroking with an art that left Roy panting.

Dick smirked from where he was biting bruises along Jason's jaw. He watched Jason pleasure Roy for a few minutes more before pulling him away. The omega protested weakly until he had Jason straddling him. Roy watched hungrily as Jason was lowered down on Dick's cock, arching back and crying out as he sank down lower until he was sitting fully filled. The boy gripped Dick's shoulders as Dick's hands cupped his ass pushing and pulling the boy to make him fuck himself on Dick's cock.

“Shit, that's a gorgeous sight.” Roy groaned. Dick grinned against Jason's neck.

“You should see some of the positions I can get him in.” He nipped the collar. “I spoil my Little Wing far too much, don't I baby boy?”

“Yes, yes Alpha!” Jason cried riding the cock that felt delicious inside of him. “Too good to me, too good. Fuck Dickie, you're so big.”

“Fuck,” Roy groaned.

Jason fell back against Dick. “Alpha, I want-”

“Hmm? What do you want, Little Wing?” Dick grinned. He caught the boy's mouth in a brief but intense kiss. He pulled the boy off with a hand in his hair and pausing his movements. “What is it?”

“Want you to fuck me while Roy fucks my ass.” Jason panted. “Please, Dickie. Want it so bad.”

Dick tsked as he looked at him. “Always so greedy, such a greedy little omega. Why should I let you have Roy? Have you been good enough for that?”

Jason nodded so utterly lost in the amazing sex. “I've been good, Dickie. I've been so good. Whatever you want, please Alpha, Please.”

“I spoil you too much, Little Wing.” Dick smirked. He pressed the boy's face against his shoulder and looked over at Roy. “Well? Don't you want to spoil my Little Wing?”

Roy groaned, making a deep sound to please Dick as he moved behind Jason. “Lube?”

“No need.” Dick grinned pulling the hoodie up Jason's back to reveal the jeweled plug keeping the boy open. He turned his head to smirk at the beta in a challenge. Roy growled when the boy wiggled his ass at him.

“C'mon Roytoy, think you can spoil me good enough?” Jason teased breathlessly.

Roy's hands came up to tightly grip the boy's slim hips, groaning at the smooth skin there and the promise of what the boy would grow up into. He leaned over the boy's back, pushing him down against Dick and making him groan low.

“You're a spoiled brat aren't you? You get everything you want and think everyone will just bow down to you, don't you?” Roy slid his fingers down to the plug. “You're just a little brat, a slut who likes spreading his legs for his alpha. Aren't you?”

Jason moaned loud and guttural. He must have clenched down because Dick hissed out tightening his grip on the boy's hips. He grinned up at him.

“Oh, if I knew you'd react so pretty to humiliation I'd have invited Roy sooner.” Dick grinned.

“Alpha, did you plan this?” Jason panted. He cried out when Roy pulled the plug out. Muscles clenched on nothing making him whine for the missing plug. Roy glanced down at the plug whistling low at the size of it.

“Damn kid, how do you handle having this up your ass all the time?” Roy smirked. “You really are a big slut aren't you? Can keep something this size in your ass even with Dick fucking your cunt? Impressive you little whore.”

Jason whined. “Get inside me, Roytoy. Now!”

Roy rolled his eyes stroking himself a few times before pushing the head of his cock against the gaping hole. His eyes trailed down to where Dick's cock was stuffed deep in Jason’s cunt as his ass begged for a cock. He pushed forward feeling the muscle give away as he slowly and steadily worked his length in. Jason let out a sob when Roy was fully seated within him. All three of them paused, panting and moaning. Dick growled feeling Roy press down against him and making Jason even tighter around him. Roy groaned bracing against the couch.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Jason sobbed. Tears gathered in his eyes as he clutched Dick tightly.

Dick leaned up to kiss away the tears gently stroking Jason's side. “You okay, Little Wing?

Jason nodded vigorously, gasping and crying. “Please, Dickie. It feels so good, so perfect. You're too good to me, Alpha. Love you, love you so much.”

Dick growled pulling his mate down into an intense kiss that had Jason sobbing into his mouth. He let Jason pull away to hide his face in Dick's shoulder. Dick took a moment to comb through the omega's hair and let him gather himself. When Jason was quieting, Dick met Roy's eyes.

“Slowly,” he ordered before turning his attention back to his mate and keeping him calm as Roy slowly pulled out until only his head was still in. Just as slow and carefully he pushed back in. Dick was whispering praise and assurance into Jason’s neck, even using alpha bites to make him relax. 

It took a while for him to relax and fall back into a pleasant haze. The pace of both alpha and beta grew frantic, desperate. Jason screamed alternating between burying into Dick's neck and arching away until his head fell on Roy's shoulder. His hands scrambled, clawing both alpha and beta until there were red lines on their skin. The two fucked deep into him, groaning and panting at the tightness of the omega which grew even tighter when he came loud. Jason's scream echoed off the walls as slick dripped onto Dick’s thighs.

“Alpha! Alpha, please!” Jason begged collapsing against Dick. Dick growled sinking his teeth in Jason’s shoulder thrusting hard as he chased his own orgasm. Jason whimpered when Dick's knot stuck sobbing as he felt Dick cum inside of him.

Roy paused, barely controlling himself as he panted over his back. “Is he okay?”

Dick nodded as Jason looked back at him.

“Knot me, Roytoy. Need your beta knot.” Jason begged.

“Are you sure?” Roy questioned.

“He can take it.” Dick snarled. 

Without further resistance, Roy started up again, pounding hard against Jason's hips. He cried out, silencing himself by pulling Dick into a desperate filthy kiss as Roy's thrusts pushed him harder against Dick. He dug his fingers into the omega’s flesh until his own smaller beta knot caught pushing the boy's limits and pulling another hoarse cry from his throat. The stretch burned and he felt full, almost too full.

He collapsed between the two lost in the haze of chemicals and endorphins rushing through his body. He felt boneless and at the moment the two could do anything they want to him.

“Damn,” Roy breathed running his hand under the hoodie to pet along his back. “That was amazing, Jaybird. Fuck, Dick, you're so fucking lucky. No wonder Talon's cut back on the sex shit. Bet you're fucking tired with him around.”

Dick grinned with a glint as he sank his fingers in the boy's hair and kissing his jaw. “He's a precious treat. Shit, it was fucking amazing taking his first heat.”

“Shit,” Roy cursed bowing over as his cock twitched at that drawing a weak whimper from the boy. “Hush, easy Jay.”

Jason smiled turning his head to look back at Roy. “You're good, Roytoy. Fuck, Dickie.”

“Hush,” Dick pet over his hair. He gave him a chaste kiss. “Enjoy yourself?”

Jason nodded. He slowly reached forward to tangle his fingers with Roy's that were still braced against the couch back. He twisted his head to kiss Roy and damn he was the perfect little kisser sucking on Roy's tongue, nipping and submitting when Roy took charge. Dick growled leaning up to nip Jason's throat. Jason broke away from Roy to let Dick take him.

Roy groaned when his knot finally softened enough to slip out. He arched, stretching his back and hearing it pop. Jason moaned when Dick forced the plug back into his gaping ass to trap the cum inside.

“You're going to keep that cum inside of you got it?” Dick snarled.

Jason giggled. He sat up, still sitting on Dick's cock before looking over at Roy with a mischievous gleam. “Think you can handle another round, Roytoy?”

Roy blinked. “What?”

The omega laughed starting to grind down on Dick and tossing his head back. The hoodie fell back to partially hide the mess between his legs. The red jewel of the plug would glint every so often. “Dickie, think he can keep up with me?”

Dick smirked. “I don't know. Think you can handle more rounds, Harper?”

Roy swallowed. “What do you have in mind?”

Jason laughed with a hint of a whine. “Fuck, I want you to fuck my face. I want you to fuck my ass. I want you both to fuck my pussy. Think you can handle double-teaming me?”

“Damn, kid.” Roy groaned swiping his hands over his face. “Lead the way.”

Jason laughed as he slipped off Dick's lap pulling off his shorts and tossing them at Dick before racing off. Dick growled chasing after him with Roy following.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
